Vegeta: The Return
by James McLovin
Summary: Well here's my first DBZ fic. Vegeta and the Z fighters battle against a long forgotten enemy. What is the source of his power? How did he return from the dead? Find out inside. Review please. No flames.
1. Prologue: Piccolo’s Sacrifice

So this is my first DBZ fic. This chapter is really short. It takes place after the Cell saga and before the Buu saga, but I might deviate from the time line every now and then. Hope you enjoy and review. I'm always ready to learn :)

I don't own any of these characters (although that would be cool). Just the story.

Vegeta: Rebirth

Prologue: Piccolo's Sacrifice

"RUN VEGETA! YOU HAVE TO SAVE GOHAN!" A battered Namekian warrior bellowed. The earth beneath him was cracking… fast. His remaining energy was depleting and his muscles were tearing and ripping. He was in an enormous amount of pain but adrenalin and the rush of battle numbed most of it. He knew he would be dead within the minute, and he didn't care. He had to insure the survival of Gohan who was, for lack of a better word, his son.

"You idiot, you'll die!" The Prince of Saiyan's yelled back. Vegeta seemed just as worn and ravaged as Piccolo but his Saiyan armor protected most of his body from the intense battle.

"I DON'T CARE! SAVE GOHA-" Piccolo's final words trailed off as he was disintegrated by his enemy's large ki attack. Vegeta wanted to say something. He wanted to yell, scream, and beat the crap out of the one responsible like he usually did. But he knew he couldn't. That would only get him killed as well. The Saiyan prince reluctantly blasted of in the opposite direction of the battle.

----------

Vegeta had no idea it would come back to haunt him. He thought killing his opponents insured they could no longer be a nuisance. That was why he thought Kakarot was weak. If only he had restrained himself back on Namek… then Piccolo and Goten would still be alive. A tear began forming at the corner of Vegeta's eye.

"_Damn… why has the death of that blasted Namekian and Kakarot's sniveling brat affected me like this? I'm the Prince of Saiyans… ugh being on this planet has made me soft. Bulma, she has… changed me. Turned me into everything I hated about Kakarot. Blast it..."_

Thoughts raced through his head a mile a minute. He had to find Kakarot and the others as soon as possible.

----------

"Krillin, do you think Goten's okay with Piccolo?" Chi-Chi worried. She had been looking out the window for over an hour now.

"He looked after Gohan just fine when he trained him. Chi-Chi you have nothing to worry about, that big green lug is the best baby sitter around." Krillin joked. In actuality Krillin had no idea if Goten or Piccolo were okay. He felt huge energy spikes from both of them, and then they faded like they were never there. He also felt Vegeta was with them but he didn't want to worry Chi-Chi. She never did like him after she was told he beat Gohan within an inch of his life.

"Thanks Krillin" Chi-Chi smiled weakly.

Just then Krillin felt a huge energy heading their way. It was familiar, a little bit of good chi mixed with some bad chi. He had felt it many times in the past and it usually caused fear in him. It was Vegeta.

"Vegeta's here…" Krillin whispered to Chi-Chi.

"Oh...I wonder what brings "THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!" out here." Chi-Chi mocked Vegeta's usual introduction. The door slammed open and a short man with large hair was standing in the doorway.

"Let's go baldy, we've got work to do!" Vegeta shouted to Krillin.

"What's this about Vegeta?"

"Questions later. Let's go!" Vegeta snatched Krillin's wrists and drug him out the door. Vegeta flew off at full speed, taking Krillin along for the ride.

"KRILLIN! VEGETA! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!" Chi-Chi screamed.

----------

"What the hell is this about Vegeta?" Krillin asked. After being drug along for a few miles, Krillin slipped out of Vegeta's grasp and flew next to the Saiyan.

"Piccolo and Goten are dead." Krillin could sense pain in Vegeta's voice.

"_Maybe Vegeta… maybe Vegeta actually is changing." _Krillin thought to himself. But then his mind returned to what Vegeta had told him.

"KILLED?!" Krillin yelled.

"Yes… The Namekian sacrificed himself to give me time to flee. Kakarot's son was dead long before I got to the battlefield."

"Piccolo, Goten… oh no. What exactly were you guys fighting? I never felt a power level from anything but you guys."

"We were fighting… a mistake from my past."


	2. Chapter 1: Evil Reborn

Well here is chapter 2. I've kinda got the whole general outline of the story done so now it's just a matter of putting it down on paper (or a word document) hahaha. Here's Chapter two. Enjoy.

I would appreciate some feedback so I can improve my writing skills. It can be good or constructive criticism. Just no flames please.

Chapter 1: Evil Reborn

"Listen, I've been killing people since I was a child. I was born to cleanse entire planets of life, even down to the micro-organisms. Can you imagine the sheer number of lives I've extinguished?" Vegeta asked.

"Umm a lot I'm guessing."

"Yeah, that would be an understatement. Well let's just say you don't make a lot of friends doing this. I think you'll remember my old enemy Zarbon? Pretty boy who could turn into a scaly beast? You were there when I killed him on Namek. Well he's back and somehow he's extremely powerful… more powerful than me… more powerful than Kakarot. Now he's got Gohan trapped somewhere and we need to rescue him. That was the Namekian's final wish." Vegeta sighed.

"H-How? He was just some low class fighter who worked for Frieza… I don't understand."

"Nether do I. But I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Never the less, we need to gather our allies and regroup at the Lookout. I'll find the freak with the three eyes, his little clown looking friend, and the guy who Bulma used to… date. You find Kakarot and the fat samurai man who cut my tail off on my first visit here." Vegeta barked. Krillin was still confused about the situation, but he figured he would risk Vegeta's wrath if he didn't follow his orders.

"Okay. I have so many more questions… but they can wait. I'll meet you at Kami's in a few hours." Krillin yelled as he split off to the west.

----------

"And why should I believe you Vegeta?" Tien said glaring with all three of his eyes. Talking to the man he had ordered Nappa to kill was harder than he expected. It seemed he still held a grudge against the Saiyan warrior.

"I… I… I regret what happened… that day… when I had you killed. Blast… I'm no good at this…." Vegeta staggered.

"Haha I think he's trying to apologize Tien." Chiaotzu laughed. Vegeta on the other hand was annoyed by Chiaotzu's attempt at humor.

"Is that right Vegeta?" Tien played along with the joke.

"… yes."

"What was that?"

"…yes."

"What? I can barely hear you down there."

"YES!" Vegeta burst with rage. The veins in Vegeta's forehead were bulging and his fists were clenched tight.

"Hahahaha, well now that I have the "PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" at my mercy, alright, I'll help you. I don't trust you but if the world's in trouble, I don't really have a choice, now do I? I'll meet up with you and the others at the Lookout later." Tien said just before he and Chiaotzu blasted off, leaving Vegeta in a cloud of dust.

_"Why does everyone mock my title as the Prince of all Saiyans?"_

----------

Silence. That's how Yamcha and Vegeta stood for 5 minutes before finally…

"So how's Bulma?" Yamcha asked coldly.

"She's fine I guess. I don't really see her much lately." Vegeta responded like he barely heard Yamcha's question.

"Alright Vegeta, I know you're not here to catch up with an old "friend". So what do you want?"

"I… WE need your help." Vegeta hesitated. The dark alleyway they were standing in shadowed Vegeta's face.

"Who's we?"

"The earth, Gohan, Kakarot, Bulma. The earth faces a new threat, and what are you going to do. Cower here in your cushy city life? Or are you going to rise up and protect all that you care about?" Vegeta sounded oddly like Goku did when he would make his motivational speeches to the group.

"You know Vegeta that's weird to hear from you because not to long ago, YOU were the threat we were all rising against. But, I can see that you have changed at least a little bit. You're not that same murderous Saiyan that came here all those years ago. Do I like you? No. But do I think you're on our side? For now. So where are we all meeting?" Yamcha asked with a stroke of pride that he had taken part in reforming the Saiyan prince.

"The lookout." Is all Vegeta could get out of his mouth. He was shocked by Yamcha's words.

"Okay. See you there." Yamcha yelled as he darted off.

_"Am… am I truly reformed? These humans, I don't get them. I participated in their individual murders, and yet… they forgive me. I just don't get it." _Vegeta stood there, just trying to understand these people.

----------

As Vegeta approached the area around Lookout, he noticed his fellow warriors gathered around the base of the tower. As he got closer he noticed a small figure lying lifeless in between them.

"What the hell happened?" Vegeta shouted as he landed next to Krillin.

"Its Dende, he's dead." Krillin whispered. Vegeta studied the figure on the ground in front of him. The little Namekian looked like he was brutally beaten to the point he couldn't move, then thrown off the lookout. There were no singe marks on his robes so it was doubtful any energy attacks were used to kill him.

"Damn, this means no more Dragon Balls." Vegeta growled. The other's looked at the enraged prince.

"Well we do still have the Namekian Dragon Balls if we really need them. Besides Vegeta, shouldn't you be more upset that we lost a friend today?" Goku frowned as he laid a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Get your hands off me you third rate Saiyan trash. Don't you realize the enemy we're facing? I know when I killed him he was nothing more than a low down piece of filth, but now he's stronger than Frieza, stronger than Cell, even stronger than you Kakarot. I've never met a being this powerful. He's killed Goten and Piccolo and has Gohan trapped somewhere. We need to stop standing here talking and find a way to counter Zarbon." Everyone could tell Vegeta was frustrated and tired.

"Maybe we should discuss this up on the Lookout." Krillin suggested. The Z Warriors all nodded in agreement.


End file.
